


really cute

by mildlydiscouraging



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluuuuuuuuuuuff, Glasses, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, boop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mildlydiscouraging/pseuds/mildlydiscouraging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But from the five seconds he saw of himself in the mirror at the optician’s, his new glasses look really good, and while he's probably going to eventually sit on them or drop them down the stairs or something, for now they're nice and shiny and new and it's really great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	really cute

**Author's Note:**

> 1) this is the drabble-iest drabble i've ever written, so be proud of me for writing something under 1k for once  
> 2) PHIL LESTER IS REALLY CUTE IN HIS NEW GLASSES  
> 3) that is all

It’s a perfectly beautiful Thursday afternoon and Phil can count the individual leaves on the tree outside the living room window. Sure, maybe his new glasses are the littlest bit too big and they keep sliding down his nose, but from the five seconds he saw of himself in the mirror at the optician’s, they look really good, and he can see without his contacts getting itchy or anything. He's probably going to eventually sit on them or drop them down the stairs or something, but for now they're nice and shiny and new and it's really great.

From the front room, there's the sound of the door clicking shut and Phil looks up from his laptop to see Dan trudging in, loaded with bags from his trip to Tesco's.

"Remind me again why we don't get things delivered anymore?" He says as he dumps all the bags on the table. "Walking up all those stairs with these was a bitch."

Phil sits up from where he'd been slumped into the couch and pushes his glasses up his nose ( _again_ , he's really got to get that fixed soon) as he says, "Because you decided that instead of failing your New Year's resolutions again this time around, you'd just go get the shopping and deal with the stairs, and not pay for another useless gym membership."

Dan makes a sound of reluctant agreement as he starts bringing the bags into the kitchen, dragging his feet and muttering quietly about "stupid stairs, stupid exercise" until he stops suddenly and stares at Phil.

Phil, noticing this, looks back confused as Dan squints and tilts his head, still holding two bags whose handles look like they're about to rip.

"Watch out," Phil says as he gets up and takes one of the bags. "If anything in these break or something, you're just gonna have to go back out and get more."

There's a moment where Dan's still staring at him before his eyes refocus and he nods. "Yeah, sorry," he says, "spaced out for a bit there, are you wearing new glasses?" It all rushes out in one sentence, like the beginning was in the way of the real question.

"Yeah!" Phil reaches up to adjust them before leading the way into the kitchen with one of the bags. "That's where I was earlier, picking them up. I think they look pretty cool, to be quite honest. I’ve got another pair too, but they look pretty much the same really."

He starts opening cabinets and putting away boxes of cereal and whatnot when Dan joins him, holding the other bag.

"They look," he shakes his head as he takes the orange juice out of the bag, "um, they look really nice."

"Do you think so?" Phil hums and remembers to close the cabinet doors for once before moving on to the next. "Good, 'cuz for a second there I was afraid you didn't like them, you seemed weirded out by them."

Dan turns around to look at Phil, admiring his shiny new glasses which, if he's being honest with himself, make him look absolutely adorable. Well, more adorable than usual at least. And maybe a little hot. That was definitely also a contributing factor.

"No, no," he rushes to explain as the heat rises to his face. "I really like them. You just- I mean- They're really cute. You look really cute."

Apparently missing Phil's answering blush, he turns back around and shuffles through the bags. "I think I've forgotten to get more coffee, I'll-" He quickly turns around and pecks a surprised Phil on the cheek before walking to the front door. "I'll be right back, I guess."

When the door closes behind him, he misses the hopeful and shocked look on Phil's face as he blushes even harder than before, which he would've probably found makes him look even cuter than his new glasses did.

**Author's Note:**

> lame title is lame. i wrote this earlier and, what with the new video and all, decided to finish it up, so here we are! as always, thank you for reading!!
> 
> tumblr @[dweebhowell](http://dweebhowell.tumblr.com)


End file.
